Every Chess Game Needs a Judge
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is born in the world of High School DxD. He is known as the Judge of the devils. A person whose power can match to the gods, but must keep order within their own kind to uphold the truce. Now a new threat has come, and Naruto must act upon those who wish to start the war again.
1. A Judge's Power

**Sup everybody this is Razorbit, but you can call me the TopHat. Now I was issued a challenge to make a crossover fanfiction with one of the manga's being unheard of to me. After some research and viewing; I've figured it all out. **

**Sasuke2012 has issued a challenge for me to combine Naruto and High School DxD. Naruto will be born in the world of High School DxD. I'll be having Naruto as a devil. He'll be paired with the lovely Rias Gremory. This will be my second crossover that I might actually keep. **

**Now let's get this story rolling!**

Naruto was walking down the road towards the campus that he'd be attending till his project was over. He had a book in his hand while humming a gentle tune. The book helped keep him company until he'd reach his destination. The boy had red hair going down past his neck while dressed in a school's uniform.

The reason for his coming was simple. After the war had ended between the three powers. Each side had decided to appoint a few of their own, or guardians to make sure the balance and truce was kept.

Naruto's family were one of the few families who were chosen to keep an eye on the devils. Recently it was brought to his family's attention that the Gremory territory had been having a lot of issues dealing with both the angels and the fallen.

Naruto looked up from his book to see the entrance of the school and closed his book. Doing a small little step dance Naruto walked through the entrance.

He looked around the school before entering the school. After asking around, he was able to find out where his destination was at and began to head that way. Naruto smiled to himself while reading his book some more.

He had to make it to the Occult Research Club room to speak with the Gremory family member that had claimed ahold of the territory. Stepping up to the door, Naruto opened it to see that the room was empty.

Looking around Naruto walked in further taking a seat and crossing his legs as he waited. Something about no one being in the room at the time seemed to bother him. Shrugging it off, Naruto pulled out his small black book and continued to read.

After a while of waiting, and two chapters read, the door to the club room began to turn. Naruto looked up to see a young woman with long purple hair walking in. Naruto reached into his school jacket pulling out a picture and glancing at it.

Seeing that the woman in front of him wasn't the person he needed to speak to, Naruto began to read again. The woman simply looked at him before walking around and taking a seat across from him.

Naruto looked up from his book before closing it and smiling at the girl who gave him the same smile. "Well I've been looking for the leader of this territory to speak on some details, but she's not here yet."

Naruto stood up extending his hand as the girl took his hand in the shake. "Let me introduce myself first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl looked at Naruto with a devilish smile. "My name is Akeno Himejima. I am lady Rias queen."

Naruto nodded his head before taking a seat and pulling out his book again. "Well my business is with Rias, but since you are her queen then it's only right that you know."

Naruto closed his book as Akeno began to make team for her guest. "I've been sent by my family to check into the resent activities with the holy. It would seem that this area is close to breaking the truce, and it's my job to stop it."

Akeno nodded her head as she poured Naruto and herself some tea. "I can understand why they would send such a man such as yourself, but Miss Rias has taken care of her territory so that the truce wouldn't be broken."

Naruto nodded taking a sip of his tea at hearing the news he had been told. "That's nice to hear, but as you should know this can't go unchecked. As the 'judge' for the devils, I have to take watch before the other two come here."

Akeno licked her lips at hearing Naruto's position in the demon world. The judge was a person considered to be strong enough to go against a god. Each group however could only nominate one person to take upon the title. The judge would then keep the balance within their group to make sure that the truce would hold and another war couldn't happen.

Naruto gave a fox grin to Akeno setting his tea cup down. "Now miss queen. Tell me where I might be able to find Rias Gremory. It is truly important that I speak with her."

Akeno chuckled holding her cheek with a light smile on her face. "Oh my, now what should I do about this. I don't really know where Rias is, but I thought I could be better company."

Naruto smiled taking another sip of his tea before appearing in front of Akeno an open palm in his face. Akeno looked up at Naruto with a devilish grin on her face seeing that Naruto had removed all emotion on his face.

Naruto stared at Akeno slowly grasping her jaw lifting her head up. "You seem to possess the thunder element. It's not too bad, but you could still be considered a problem. Now why don't you tell me about what's been going on around here."

Naruto quickly extended his other hand producing a black smoke in a swirl stopping a little fist from hitting him. "Now that wasn't so smart." Naruto looked over to see a little girl staring at him with the same emotionless eyes he had.

"You interrupted a decent conversation between two people little one." The girl's eye twitched at the remark making her throw punch after punch only to connect with Naruto's black swirl absorbing her power.

"Tell me what your name is brave one."

The girl stopped punching and stepped back. "My name is Koneko Toujou. I am the rook for Rias Gremory."

Naruto nodded taking his hand away from Akeno. He stepped forward raising his hand forming an aura around his hand slamming it against the blade swing that had just came from his other side. The blade tried to pass through the barrier before breaking into pieces.

"I see Rias Gremory has also obtained herself a skilled knight, but I will be speaking to her." Naruto glanced at the blonde swordsman before looking back at the door. "May I ask for your name as well young man?"

The boy nodded his head stepping back as he placed his sword back. "My name is Yuto Kiba. It is as you say as well. I am the knight for my lady."

Naruto looked around with wonder at the group. "I like what I see, but where is the pawn at?" Naruto walked back to the table taking up his tea and sipping it. "I have heard that her pawn possesses the Red Scale Dragon. I just thought I'd see him."

Naruto took another sip as two more people entered the room. Looking at them, one appeared to be another male, while the other was a female with long blonde hair. "Well I see her bishop, but could this young man be the pawn?"

Naruto walked over shaking hands with both people stepping back to get a better look at them. "Can you two tell me your names please?"

The boy stepped forward first with a grin on his face. "My name is Issei Hyodo. I'm Rias trusty pawn and I will become a harem king."

Naruto nodded at the boy before glancing at the young girl. "So tell me who you are lady bishop."

The girl looked a little shook up at first, before nodding her head and stepping forward. "My name is Asia Argento. I was saved by Lady Rias, and was made her bishop."

Naruto nodded taking a step away clasping his hands together. "Now all that is missing is the lovely Rias Gremory."

"You aren't another one of her forced fiancé's are you?" said Issei who instantly activated his Gear.

Naruto glanced behind him shaking his head. "Not at all young man. I don't know Rias Gremory well enough to even think about something like that. Now can any of you tell me where she is?"

"I'm right here Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned around quickly extending his arm and forming his black smoke swirling in his hand blocking the dark energy blast that was aimed at him. "Well I figure that this amount of power would belong to you Rias Gremory."

In front of Naruto was a long red haired female who was flaunting off a nice bust. She grinned slowly at Naruto raising her hand for another attack. "Now why don't you tell me what your business is with me?"

Naruto nodded his head as he walked back to the couch taking a seat. "Well like I told your queen, I've come to watch, no observe this territory. It has been brought to my attention that something big is going on around here and I've been asked to look into it."

"What exactly is happening around here that you'd have to come all the way here? Just what do you do anyway Mr. Naruto?" said Issei who had become truly interested in the man who could block Rias's attack without difficulty.

"My son, I am a force to be reckon with. I am the judge of the devils. My job is to make sure that the 72 families follow the rules of the truce, or shall face instant death by my hand. Now can anyone tell me why the exorcist and fallen exorcist have taken a strong interest in this area?"

Rias stepped forward with a smile. "It would seem that they've found out that my pawn's Gear has turned out to belong to one of the great dragons."

Naruto nodded his head looking at Issei with mild interest. "That's nice, but that's not the attention I was really talking about. I've been informed that a great power besides the boy has been located here and both of the sides want it."

Naruto stood up placing his empty tea cup down walking towards the window. "I've contacted the other two judges, and it seems that they've also noticed. Both have come to this little area as well. We will be watching you all from now on."

Rias nodded her head taking a seat on her desk crossing her legs. "So why are you here if the other two judges are coming to take care of their own?"

"Because talk has come that rogue devils and regular devils are coming as well. I've taken note that the Phoenix Clan is making their way here as well. I want you to know that I will eliminate anyone that goes against the law."

Rias nodded her head clapping her hand to summon food on the table. "Well let's have a feast in the honor of having such a great person bask us with his presence."

"Wait I still don't know how strong this guy is. I want to find out first hand for myself." Came Issei as he stepped forward with his gear activated.

Naruto smiled raising his arm to show a fancy watch and a clan ring connected by chain to a pinky ring. "These are my own gears. Combined with my actual power, you'd just be slaughtered without knowing how to use your power to its fullest."

Issei stepped forward with a smirk as his gear became activated giving him a quick boost. "Let's just see what we can do 'Mr. Judge'."

Naruto glanced back at Rias who only shrugged. "He's always hot headed, so we let him do whatever he wants sometimes."

Naruto nodded before clasping Issei's shoulder for a few seconds and then letting go. "Well then shall we begin this little duel?" Naruto opened the window in the room jumping out as Issei followed suit his gear steadily giving him a boost in power.

Issei watched Naruto walk into the opening in front of the school's gym before turning around facing Issei with an expressionless face. "You may come at me whenever you wish."

Rias and the others came out to watch the fight that was sure to be quick. Issei gave a quick thumbs up to Asia before charging Naruto who only stood still. Naruto extended his hand out as black smoke began to seep from his hands and feet.

Issei stopped in his assault noticing the smoke begin to cover his own feet as well. Issei looked around to see if the smoke had done anything, but watched as it just continued to spread.

Rias and Akeno however stood shocked at seeing a judge's power. They had heard of how the judges were beings not to be messed with, but no one had ever been able to tell why. Now a judge was fighting right in front of them and they had front row seats. Both girls couldn't help but lick their lips at the sight.

Naruto slowly raised his hand sending out a pulse lowering his hand as the smoke began to come back and surround him. Issei stared at the Naruto before charging again and promoting himself to becoming a queen.

"Now let's see how you handle this." Issei threw out a punch at quick speed.

Naruto watched as the punch came forward moving his head to dodge the punch as he continued to dodge. "This technique of yours is truly slacking a balance. You have power and speed, but no form to keep the two balanced."

Issei only cursed at not being able to hit the boy before jumping to the side and calling for an explosion. His boost had been active from the time he entered the club room and the power had increased beyond how long he could normally use it.

Naruto quickly raised his hand as the black smoke began to swirl catching Issei's punch. Issei quickly jumped back landing on one knee. It felt as if someone had just drained him of all the energy he had.

"What did you do to me?"

Naruto walked over to where Issei was placing his left hand over his face. "I simply nullified that boost power that you had, and now I'll be finishing this fight.

Before Issei could comment on what Naruto had said, the aura he had around his hand earlier had comeback, and was now around his entire head. Issei instantly felt a strong pressure on his head as his vision looked as if it had just cracked.

Everyone watched as ripples began to appear in the air as if the space around them was just glass about to break. A huge gust of wind blew from the two fighters as Issei fell backwards completely unconscious.

Naruto walked away from Issei with a frown. He looked towards the rest of the devils before bowing and beginning to walk away. "You need to train that boy to not run into a battle so widely open. I will keep in touch with you guys, so don't do anything reckless."

Rias watched as Naruto walked away before taking a breath that she didn't even know she had held. Akeno however had begun to smirk to herself before walking away from the group as well. "I must attend to something real quick Rias, I shall return shortly."

Rias turned around to see Akeno walk away. Nodding at the girl, she also left to attend to some things that had been brought to her attention, like trying to figure out what new power was in her territory that was bringing a disturbance to the truce.

**And this ladies and gents is the first chapter for the challenge I was issued by Sasuke2012. Hope you guys liked it. I will be working on this along with my other fanfictions in case you peeps read those as well. **

**Please review this chapter, and this is TopHatGent saying peace out!**


	2. A Sudden Memory From the Past

**Hello old sports ! This is the amazing TopHatGent speaking to you all to inform that I have checked the polls and you guys have decided on which fanfiction is to be updated next. **

**It would seem that my 'challenge fanfiction', Every Chess Game Needs a Judge, was picked first to be updated. I'll admit that I'm shocked to see that this fanfiction was the first, seeing as to how it was completely new and something I have never done before. **

**This can't really be too much of a shock though. I mean even after I took a break from typing, you sporty characters were still reading and favoring. For that, I thank you. Now I must uphold my end and give you not the chapter you need, but the chapter you deserve. **

**This here is Chapter II, and I hope it goes as well for you to read for as well as it was for me to type. **

_Rain was the only thing that came down in the mist of the night. The droplets giving small stings to the skin. This however didn't stop the small battle that was going down in the middle of the street. The cries of agony heard from one as a fist was launched through his chest. _

_The owner of that fist only watched as the life faded from his foes eyes removing his hand from the center chest plate of the devil that now lay dead at his feet. The man seized the time to capture his breathe seeing as to how the danger was clear. _

_After stabilizing his breathing, he turned to his family consisting of a young boy and a red-haired female telling them that it was clear for them to go now, but to hurry before more would show. _

_The woman and child hurried from the small alley they had hid in rushing past the dead body and joining the man whose arm was covered in blood. "How long will we have to keep running dear?" _

_The man only looked down at his son, a small smile gracing his lips before disappearing. "We'll run for as long as we have to my dear, so long as Naruto stays safe."_

Issei watched the judge sleeping in his stir around before sitting up in a rush starring at where Issei stood. His eye began to twitch at how yet another devil was allowed to stay at his house so open mindedly, and this one just so happen to be an actual danger to everyone that crossed him. That still didn't excuse the fact that he was in his house.

"So tell me again Naruto why you're staying at my house, or the fact of why you don't have like some pimped out mansion with beautiful women waiting for your every command if you're that important to our side."

Naruto looked at Issei for a few seconds before stretching and getting out of bed in the spare room only in his boxers. "Well Issei, the answer to your first question is that I'm here because you too are a threat to us all. That Dragon Scale is no laughing matter. The answer to your second question is because those women are business, this is only pleasure old sport."

"_Makes perfect sense to me." _Issei nodded his head in conferment. "Well I know the Dragon Scale is dangerous, but how does that involve you again?"

"You see Issei, the Dragon Scale is one of the most feared gears to ever be had. Most people who use that usually end up dead and the Scale is passed on to someone else human born. You however are a different story. You've managed to unlock some of its power and fight with it."

Naruto finished getting dressed in the school's uniform walking past a stunned Issei who only pointed at him. "It's time to go to school Issei, better hurry so that we're not late. "

"Why is everyone new joining this school all of a sudden?" Issei only watched as Naruto laughed saying good bye to his parents and leaving the house. "And stop acting like they're your parents too. They're my parents, and mine alone."

It took a while, but they had finally managed to get to school after the string of bad luck that seemed to follow Issei since he left his house. First a random huge dog had decided to give chase to him. This led to him stepping on a hornet's nest, which at some odd point of another had convinced an elderly woman to throw a bucket of water from her window on to him.

So to start the day off, Issei had been stung, bit by a dog, and drenched in chilling waters that should have been considered illegal for a household to have water that cold. However, what was pissing him off the most was how Naruto had somehow managed to avoid all of it.

When the dog turned to attack Naruto, it simply looked at him before running away. The wasps in the nest seemed to fly around him instead of stinging him, and the old woman missed with her Payton Manning throw of water and hit Issei again.

Issei would have asked how Naruto did all that stuff, but Naruto had disappeared the second the bell ringed. Now he was changing into his gym uniform to get ready for first block, which he had somehow missed the first twenty minutes.

"_Why does it feel like bad luck has come my way since the arrival of Naruto? Well maybe that's because you do have some bad luck now Issei, did you ever consider that?"_

Great, now he was talking to himself and answering like that was the sane thing to do. 'Well everybody's doing it Issei, why don't you as well.' Yep definitely talking to himself.

The bell rung helped clear his head that he had basically carried a small conversation with himself till the end of first block. That meant that now he would have to borrow some notes from his friends, if they wrote any, and copy them for any surprise quizzes that his sensei was known to give.

He quickly made his way from the locker room only to run smack dab into the main man that seemed to bring trouble where ever he went.

Naruto simply blinked innocently at the kid that was starring dead at him before walking past him and ushering him to follow. "Now then my little pawn, can you give me a reason as to why we fought yesterday?"

Issei thought for a second before simply shaking his head. "Not a clue, it seemed to just happen at the spur of the moment." Naruto shook his head at hearing him as they made their way to class.

"Well what if I told you that I simply made you attack me with a simple thought put into your head as we made eye contact. Then, what if I told you that that thought was to attack the person in the room that you didn't know."

Issei stopped dead in his tracks at hearing that. "I thought it was weird that I had ended up in a fight, but I didn't think devils possessed that type of ability. Can any devil do that?"

Naruto shook his head as they rounded into class taking their seats near the windows. _'Looks like I just got some gears turning. He might just be the perfect person for the job.' _"Only a Judge has the ability to re-wire someone's mind to do their bidding. The only problem is that it can only work on one person for the duration of five seconds."

Issei nodded at hearing this. If he could acquire the judge's position, then that would help him build his harem only so much faster. "How does one become a judge then?"

"That's easy my simple minded friend. If you want to be a judge, then that judge must willfully give you his title along with all of his power and let the strain of the process kill him as it's finished, or you kill him and take his power. The odds of the second one happening are pretty slim to none though."

"Is being a judge that big of a deal?"

Naruto only looked out the window as the question was left in the air. "By becoming a judge, you must bear the task of killing anyone that dares defy the king and the contract. That goes for all of the families, there is no such thing a favoritism."

"What about stuff like love and lust?"

"You can dive into all the lust you want, but love is tricky. A judge usually doesn't have time for silly things like love since we are always traveling, but I think with enough determination it can be done."

Issei nodded looking to the front of the class as the teacher walked in. He could become a judge, but maintaining the harem could prove to be difficult. Maybe if he just left it at two or three women instead of the multiple amounts that he dreamed off.

"Are you thinking about gaining the title of 'Judge'?"

Issei quickly snapped his head back to look at Naruto who only seemed to smile as he starred out the window.

Somewhere else a gentle tea cup smashed onto the floor. Rias stood still as she looked down at the floor now filled with shattered glass and tea. She could feel an oddly human chill run up her spine. Something was going on in the background, but what was it?"

**A small flashback from our judge and the future plans for another. What exactly is going on in this small little town that has Rias feeling human all of a sudden? Read and stay tuned my fare people. I shall have another chapter coming soon. **

**Sorry if it was too short for some, or just perfect for others, but I wanted to introduce some stuff to help explain why Naruto is the way he is and build onto my plot line. I also apologized dearly for my long absence of typing, but I am officially back. **

**This is TopHatGent saying, let's read and type like gentlemen. So please type your thoughts in that review box right below, and tell your friends to read it too. They may just like it. **


	3. So Sorry for the Loss

**What's going on with all you lovely people. It's your favorite fanfiction author back with a very odd author's note if one at all. **

**First things first, I want to inform everyone that my next semester of college will actually be my last one, because I'll be graduating! My long absence has resulted in these final classes taking more time to do, and my job consuming my mornings. **

**Next thing on the list. I won't be updating any of these stories anymore. The reason is that I will be rewriting all of them except for the crossovers. While you all have followed and supported the stories you know and love; I don't. **

**Let me explain. It has come to my attention, a few other attentions, and a no name author's attention that while my stories have a good plot, I tend to rush the story all together. That and the fact that my grammar sucks (what to do about that lol). Any who, I will now be re-writing every single one of those bad boys with a different plot, different story line, some new characters, and possibly actually finishing one. **

**Be as it may be with the re-writing, I am giving one of these stories up for adoption. It will be the crossover of Naruto and High School DxD. Reason is that I feel that High School DxD is just too slooty for me to make a good story. While some people have done it, I just simply can't keep up with it anymore. I wanted to do a build up for the smuttiness, but when you have a show that basically surrounds that, it tends to backfire. **

**So the story 'Every Chess Game needs a Judge" is up for grabs. I will be slightly honest when saying I would love for one of my favorite authors to take over, but he's busy with something for Batman I think, but I sure this story will go into the right hands. **

**Any as a small conclusion, The next time you see this story update, it will be for the fact that all the chapters are different, plus maybe an extra from where I left off; who knows. **

**Feel free to contact me if any questions come up, don't hold back, and as always, I hope you enjoy the read. This is you hommie Draaco Claye bringing you this boring news, peace off!**


End file.
